Ninja Escape
by First Hokage Hashirama Senju
Summary: A ninja named Reki has crash landed on a planet that is about to be invaded. He must survive until rescue comes.


Ninja Escape

* * *

_Italics _are character thoughts

* * *

A red hot fireball streaked across the night sky, the outer hull of the escape pod reached incredible temperatures. As the pod neared the surface, its outer hull glowed red hot from the tremendous friction of entry into the atmosphere. Seconds from impact, the micro-thrusters on the bottom fired to level out the pod before a tremendous boom sounded. It tore across the ground, kicking up dirt and dust, the resulting landing trench was a half mile long.

The door automatically opened, showing a large interior. Inside, one near-human laid on a medical bed. Moments later, he stirred.

_Ugh…what happened? _He moved a bit. Pain shot up his back as he laid prone, his vision blurry.

The man, a ninja from Naruto world, wore a white turban with flaps that hung down below his neck on all sides except for the front to protect from the heat of the sun, a blue headband wrapped around his forehead which had the Hidden Sand village symbol inscribed on the metal piece, dark eyebrows, black eyes, a flak jacket with neck guards and elongated shoulder padding but no scroll pouches, and a black undershirt with matching pants.

_Last thing I remember…an explosion… _Reki moved once more, more slowly, and was able to ease himself into a sitting position. He noticed a blinking green light a short distance away, the only thing visible in the near complete darkness. Carefully, the ninja stood on his feet, staggered a bit as he felt the intense weakness in his legs, and made his way to the source. He noticed it was on a control panel, and pressed it.

A video recording popped up, "Reki, if you are hearing this. That is good you are still alive. We were tracked into orbit of this planet; they were intent on making sure there were no survivors of those who were in the strike team to destroy that mothership." The man sounded rushed, but calm, as explosions sounded. "It's hopeless, the enemies have us outnumbered and outgunned so we are going to sacrifice ourselves. If you are hearing this, it means we are dead. We wanted to be sure you got off alive, and the enemy that followed us died. It was an honor serving with you." A loud explosion sounded just before the video cut out.

_They died. Wish I could have saved them, if that explosion did not knock me out like that. _Reki staggered over to the medical bed and sat down.

Moments later, a sonic boom shook the pod.

_What was that?! _Reki leaned to his side to get a peek out the door, and saw a red meteor trailing white smoke shortly before a blue flash filled up the sky. _What in the name of Kami was that?_

* * *

Several Imperium meteors, which exited warp speed moments earlier, crashed into several cities.

Quahog in Rhode Island, several crashed into the town square. Moments later, the meteors cracked open, spraying yellowish stasis goo everywhere. The Imperium walkers, gigantic tripods with a white hull and black spots, rose out of the opening, covered in splotches of goo. The red laser eyes were turned on buildings, people, and the police forces gathered nearby. The walkers soon unleashed deadly red colored energy beams which effortlessly sliced through everything, buildings, cars, armored vans, like a hot knife through butter.

Stoolbend in Virginia, several landed on the town hall and other nearby government buildings. The tripods quickly emerged and blasted everything in their way and cleared a circle around themselves.

Langley Falls in Virginia, the Imperium played smart and made sure to drop several right on top of the CIA building, killing many agents including their boss. The walkers quickly emerged and targeted the surviving agents who were currently fleeing in sheer terror. Those on foot were mercilessly fried by the lasers; the ones who tried to flee in cars were shot with precision, explosions blossoming from the now charred black cars.

Even the military force that showed up proved to be ineffective. Their missiles, tank rounds, and everything else they threw either exploded harmlessly against the sides of the walkers or just bounced off.

The walkers just looked at them as their attacks failed to faze them, then fired their lasers.

Screams ensued as the soldiers were fried.

"What the hell are those things?!" the commander screamed just before the laser fried him.

Moments later, more meteors, even larger than the first ones, landed into the center of the newly carved out holes the first landers cleared out. The gigantic meteors cracked open after landing; black tentacles shot out, morphed, and merged into Imperium bases of operations.

Following those meteors were similarly sized ones, which followed a similar pattern of landing and opening. This time they carried armies of Imperium, each with enough to form several battalions.

* * *

Reki slowly stood on his feet again, and felt no pain. _Must be recovering, have to take it easy. _As his vision cleared up, he could faintly make out the surroundings of the pod, which consisted of a control panel on the wall, the white colored medbed, several chairs built into the walls near the control panel, and metallic walls which matched the material and color of the ceiling and floor.

The ninja walked to the pod hatch, and slowly pushed the metallic door open. He saw sparse green trees and grass which matched the trees, which led to a city. He looked up a bit, and knew something was very, very wrong. There were buildings on fire and smoke rising from the city. _Sounds like trouble, need to investigate. _He carefully stepped down to the ground, wary of making sudden movements to not cause himself pain, and quietly made his way to the city.

* * *

Several Imperium soldiers headed to the Smith house on Cherry Street as the invasion continued. One of them sent the door flying off its hinges with a single kick.

"What are you creatures?!" Stan screamed as he pulled out and fired his pistol.

The monsters hardly flinched, and returned fire with laser guns on stun mode.

"Get away from me!" Stan screamed as he fell to the floor onto his back, unable to move. His pistol fell from his hand.

One of the monsters crossed the short distance with inhuman speed.

The man saw a ball of something gray in the fiendish creature's hand. "What are you going to do with that…!"

The creature cut Stan's scream short, only gurgling sounds ensued.

"Hey, you freaks!" a talking goldfish in a bowl on the table named Klaus Heisler shouted. "I would leave if I were you, before nuclear missiles fall on your head!"

"Wrong!" one of the soldiers replied, pointing his gun at the gold fish. "We learned lessons from our failed invasion of another world where beings had powers and used them as a team against us and killed one of our leaders. As a lesson learned, we made sure to send a larger first attack force, and disabled all of your nuclear weapons. Your race is finished!" the soldier pulled the trigger.

Klaus screamed before he was turned into a fried gold fish, a fitting fate.

Two Imperium soldiers walked into the kitchen

"Get out now!" Francine Smith screamed as she brandished a knife.

One of the Imperium fired its weapon, melting the knife down to the hilt.

Francine shrieked in terror and turned to open the front door. Not paying attention, she ran, and smacked face first into an Imperium.

The creature grabbed her, and then forced gray stuff down her throat, the same that happened to Stan Smith.

Only gurgles escaped the woman's throat.

Several Imperium headed upstairs, one heard sounds coming from a room and kicked down the door. It then walked to a closet, where the sounds were coming from, and ripped the door off.

"What are you creatures?!" Stan and Hayley Smith screamed in utter terror as the monsters pulled them screaming out of the closet and forced the gray stuff down their throats.

Only gurgles escaped their throats.

One soldier headed up to the attic, and found the alien named Roger hiding. It then swiftly killed him in the same manner as the others.

Even after the alien had begged for his life.

* * *

Reki continued his walk through the forest. _Its unusually dark, must be all the smog the allies say that can really darken the night near cities, and block out star and moon light, said to be common on planets that burn fossil fuels. Not like my home world where you can see quite well with a full moon and no clouds. _He could see the trees, but not very far, and the city lights and multiple fires burning in the distance.

Soon, the sounds of distant explosions and screams reached his ears. _Something is definitely wrong, screams in addition with fire and smoke is a very bad sign. Maybe it's getting attacked, need to move stealthily. _The ninja took to the shadows, quietly moving from shadow to shadow to avoid detection.

* * *

In Stoolbend, the Imperium have laid waste to the city and advanced on the suburbs.

A group of the alien creatures arrived at the Richter house. One of them ripped the door off its hinges.

Mrs. Richter screamed in sheer terror and cowered.

One of the creatures walked to and grabbed her before shoving gray stuff down her throat.

Her screams turned to gurgling sounds.

Holt Anne Richter walked into the room, and charged one of the aliens in an attempt to kill it.

The Imperium simply dodged, and with a ball of gray stuff in its hand, forced it down his throat.

Holt was thrown backwards, gurgling due to the stuff in his throat.

* * *

Another group of Imperium advanced on the Krinklesac house.

Ernie Krinklesac was on the front yard; he saw the monsters and screamed. He turned to run towards the house as fast as he could.

One of the creatures shot him in the back with the stun gun. The Imperium soldier then approached, grabbed him, and shoved gray stuff down his throat.

Only gurgling sounds escaped Ernie's throat.

Lester Krinklesac opened the door upon hearing the gurgling sounds, he had a shotgun.

One of the Imperium covered the distance to the door with inhuman speed and forces the stuff down his throat.

Lester did not have time to react; he was already gurgling and choking on the stuff.

The Imperium soldiers entered the house and found Kendra Krinklesac on the couch.

She screamed in sheer terror and can't escape due to how fat she was.

They easily killed her in the same manner as the others.

* * *

Cool winds blew past Reki, which made his turban flaps sway a bit. And with the wind, came something worse. _The stench, it feels like an omen of ancient evil in the air. This is bad! _Reki neared the city edge, and stuck to the shadows as he approached some thick bushes, prepared to open a small hole through to take a peek.

* * *

Another group of Imperium tore the door off of the Brown house. They saw a member of the Brown family named Loretta Brown.

"Get out of the house, freaks!" Loretta screamed as she backed into a wall.

One of the creatures grabbed her with blinding speed and forced the stuff down her throat.

Donna Brown and Broderick Brown ran into the room and screamed in terror before they met the same fate.

More Imperium entered through every entrance into the dining room, cutting off all escape.

Several people named Roberta Tubbs, Montclair Tubbs, Evelyn Brown, LeVar Brown, Robert Tubbs, Auntie Momma, Janet Tubbs, Dee Dee Tubbs, Brain Tubbs, DeBrain Tubbs, Choni Brown, Cecilia Brown, and Flora Brown were in the kitchen. They screamed in terror as they saw no escape and at the appearance of the creatures. Which appeared to have no face, were white skinned, and had black dots. They all met with a fate worse than death.

Several Imperium headed upstairs and were met by machine gun fire.

"Stay back, you faceless monsters!" Cleveland Brown screamed as he fired an entire clip into the Imperium.

They absorbed the bullets like they were nothing and quickly grabbed Cleveland before forcing the stuff down his throat.

His screams turned to gurgling noises.

The creatures opened the door to a room and found Cleveland Brown Jr. stuck in a window due to his obesity after he tried to escape is doom, they grabbed his legs and pulled him out.

"No! No! Get off of me!" Cleveland Jr. screeched in utter terror at the monsters that had him pinned.

They soon silenced his screams by shoving the stuff down his throat.

* * *

_Time to see what's on the other side of the bush, if any enemies are present. _Reki crouched and reached out to part the side of the bush. Moments later, his ninja senses warned him of danger. He acted quickly and dived to the side as something yellow showed up and executed a slap, completely missing the ninja.

"I am Ernie the Giant Chicken! I will win this fight and you will lose!" the giant yellow chicken yelled as he looked at the ninja.

"Really? Try this." Reki made several hand signs. _Clone Jutsu. _Three clones showed up to the left of Reki and three more to the right.

The giant chicken bellowed and charged like a raging bull through the center of the multiple copies of Reki. They only flickered as he passed by. "What?! What is he?!" The chicken was enraged, his eyes narrowed and his voice sounded like a demon's.

"A ninja." Reki swung his arm, two fingers extended and the rest balled up. A blade of wind, almost invisible, shot from the copies of Reki.

"Which one's real?!" Ernie was so enraged; he failed to notice the blade of wind. A slicing sound was heard as the blade of wind slashed deeply into his chest, ending his life instantly. He crumpled to the ground, an ever spreading pool of blood formed around him.

_If I was at full strength, I would have ended it with one jutsu. And it appears my jutsu nearly cut him in half. _Reki walked to a tree, made sure he was in the shadows, and sat down. _Need to rest for a bit, regain some strength. _

* * *

Quahog was in the process of being overrun, Langley Falls and Stoolbend were overran quickly due to the sheer numbers of Imperium, but the distance of the area from major targets meant it was a lower priority target.

The Imperium headed to Spooner Street located in a suburb a short distance from Quahog. They headed for the Herbert house. One of them ripped the door right off its hinges.

John Herbert saw the monsters, and screamed in utter terror.

One of the Imperium covered the distance between the door and Herbert before Herbert could even move, and shoved gray stuff down his throat.

* * *

Several Imperium advanced on the Swanson house and kicked down the door. They found Joe Swanson and Bonnie Swanson in the living room.

They screamed in terror before the Imperium grabbed and killed them.

Several Imperium headed upstairs and heard noises coming from a room and opened the door.

Inside, Kevin Swanson and Susie Swanson cowered.

The Imperium killed them in the same manner as with everyone they had killed in Spooner Street.

* * *

The Imperium advanced on and ripped the door off of the Quagmire house. They found Abby Quagmire, Anna Lee Quagmire, Brenda Quagmire, Charmisse Quagmire, Ida Davis, Joan Quagmire, and Mrs. Quagmire in the living room.

They all screamed in terror and tried to flee.

The Imperium quickly fired their stun lasers; all were stunned quickly before they could escape, and met with a most terrible fate.

Several Imperium headed upstairs.

A door is flung open, and Glenn Quagmire ran out. "You can have the kids! I am out of here!"

The Imperium entered the room, screams and then gurgling sounds occurred.

Glenn Quagmire rounded a corner before he ran smack into an Imperium soldier.

"Did you really think we would let you escape?" the creature started to absorb Glenn into its body.

Glenn screamed as he struggled to avoid being absorbed to no avail. He was completely engulfed, only gurgling sounds were heard.

* * *

The Imperium advanced on the last house that had not been wiped clean of life, the Griffin house.

"What are you?!" Stewie demanded as he pulled out a toy ray gun. "Answer before I decide to turn you and your army into plasma dust!"

"That might have…" Brain Griffin's sentence was cut short.

The Imperium grabbed them and shoved gray stuff down their throats, gurgling sounds ensued.

An Imperium stood in front of the door.

Lois Griffin opened the door, and screamed upon seeing the Imperium.

The Imperium soldier shoved gray stuff into her throat, turning her screams into gurgling sounds. It hid her gurgling body behind bushes, then shape shifted to look like her and entered the house. The fake Lois headed to the kitchen and started to make a drink. The fake added gray stuff, and waited for Peter Griffin, a huge idiot, to enter the Kitchen.

Several Imperium slipped into the second floor unnoticed by Peter Griffin.

One of them heard sounds coming from a room and opened the door. The Imperium soldier then headed to the closet, and opened it.

"No! Get out! Do not kill me!" Meg pleaded as she cowered in the closet.

The Imperium dragged her out and mercilessly shoved the stuff down her throat.

An Imperium soldier opened the door to another room, heard sounds coming from the closet, and opened it.

"No! Please don't take me! Let go!" Chris screamed as he cowered in sheer terror.

The Imperium dragged him out and then killed him by shoving gray stuff down his throat.

Peter Griffin walked into the kitchen.

"Peter, I made some new tea, drink it to see how good it is." The fake Lois spoke as she handed a cup of tea to Peter Griffin.

The fat idiot took the cup, and drank all of it, unaware of the evil smile on the fake Lois's face. Moments later, Peter clutched his throat. He started to gurgle and choke as gray stuff started to bubble out. He tried to vomit it out but it kept bubbling out and he used his hands to try to get it out only for more to come bubbling out. He kept choking and gagging as he fell onto his back and clutched his throat as more of the nasty stuff bubbled out.

* * *

Reki crouch walked to the bushes. _Got to do this quietly and carefully, otherwise the enemy will notice. _Reki slowly parted the bushes, and saw a building ahead. It had a glass front, and many TVs behind the window.

The TVs currently showed Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons.

"We are currently being invaded by mysterious horrifying invaders!" Diane had a look of fear on her face.

"Everyone is advised to stay indoors." Tom Tucker stated a moment later.

Reki heard a boom.

Both people on the TV turn their heads, and two gray blurs tackled them to the ground. Their screams turned to gurgling sounds. They stood up, gray stuff gushing out of their mouths, before they collapsed to the floor.

_I have to get out of here, or I'm next! _Reki stood up, turned around, and ran as fast as he could from the city. After several seconds, he suddenly felt himself freeze. _Did they get me somehow!?_

"Calm down, you are safe." A familiar voice was heard.

Reki felt the freeze effect disappear; he turned around and saw three people he knew.

Ensui Nara, a Hidden Leaf Jōnin. He had black hair tied into a short high-top ponytail, dark eyes, dark green markings under each eye, a black goatee, a green flak jacket with three scroll pouches on both sides of the jacket including a neck guard and shoulder padding on both sides, a black undershirt, and matching pants.

M117, a SPARTAN IV with a helmet and full body armor. His helmet visor was blue and his armor had blue for a primary color with strips of yellow.

8IID, another SPARTAN IV with a helmet and full body armor. His helmet visor was black and had a white skull painted on it. His primary armor color was red.

"Good to see you here." Reki walked to the three new arrivals. "How did you get here?"

"Slipspace gate." M117 pointed back to the way they came from. "Let's go before the Imperium notice us."

"They have not noticed us." Ensui formed hand signs. "But I think one of their attack beasts did! Shadow Sewing Jutsu!"

A loud snarl was heard before a beast leapt out of the bushes, headed for the Nara.

The Nara's jutsu took effect; black threads shot out and impaled the beast, carrying it far away. "Shadow Sewing: Impaling Threads." Many black threads shout out of the inside of the beast, tearing it to shreds. "Got it."

"Let's get going, follow me!" M117 ordered as he turned to run to the portal. 8IID, Ensui, and Reki quickly followed. They neared the portal and jumped through just before more of the beasts pounced. The portal closed before they could get through.

"Reki, we are onboard the UNSC scout ship, New Hope." M117 turned his attention to the holographic pedestal upon which the avatar of the ship AI, named Ashley, appeared. "Start the decontamination process. Just to be safe."

"Will do that, sir." Ashley responded as she started the process. Several minutes pass. "All finished now."

The door opened, two ninjas walked into the room.

One was a Mist village ninja named Ruka. She had shoulder length brown hair, a headband with the Hidden Mist symbol on it, dark colored eyes, a black undershirt with matching pants, and the standard Hidden Mist flak jacket which had no scroll pouches or neck guards but had elongated shoulder armor guards.

The other was a Leaf ninja named Zaji. He had brown, jaw-length hair that framed the sides of his face, dark eyes, and wore the standard flak jacket and undershirt plus matching pants of the Leaf village.

"Reki, we are going to the medbay so Hashirama Senju can check to be sure your wounds are not serious, and to heal you." Zaji stated, "Follow me." Zaji left the room with Reki following behind.

"Going to go and sit in the turret seat, so we can kill the enemy as soon as we exit slipspace." 8IID stated before leaving the room.

"M117, I wanted to ask about something, but I guess you are a bit busy now." Ruka asked as she looked at the SPARTAN.

"You can, we need to get to the cockpit first." Mi117 headed to the cockpit with Ruka following behind. He sat in the pilot chair. "You can sit in the other chair."

"Thank you, sir." Ruka sat in the chair next to the pilot chair.

Mi117 pressed some buttons, and the ship went into slipspace. "We will be arriving at the battlefield in thirty minutes."

"I wanted to ask about Hashirama Senju. I heard he was in chakra seal stasis for around fifty years or so." Ruka looked at the SPARTAN.

"That is right; he was in chakra seal stasis for over fifty years. From what I know, Minato and his team found him several years before the end of the Third Ninja World War. He was found in a crumbling underground lair, the ones who were behind things there apparently died long ago because they found skeletons of the long dead people responsible. All evidence of what happened had decayed long ago, so we had no idea what happened. Tobirama Senju was also sealed, Minato and his team, as usual, had found him sealed away inside some kind of container that had a seal placed over it. It was so old and weakened by the time the team got there that a simple seal release jutsu unsealed him. And on the night Tobi unleashed the Nine Tails upon Hidden Leaf, Hashirama was able to restrain it and seal it back into Kushina. Minato defeated Tobi, and he fled. In fact, as we know, Minato is still Hokage." M117 explained.

"It's a good thing Minato found them. They helped greatly in the Fourth Ninja World War which was a ninja alliance against Tobi." Ruka replied.

Almost thirty minutes later, the smooth trip was interrupted by the Video COM's sudden activation.

"Give up! The situation is hopeless for you!" a member of Roger's race, the Emperor, boasted. "The world you are defending will become nothing more than a mud ball once the laser is fired, which will happen in mere seconds!"

"Really? Let's see how you like this!" M117 grabbed the controls as the bright flash of exit from slipspace caused the windows to darken for a moment to protect the eyes of observers, then the ship was back into real space.

"That's gigantic…" Ruka was in awe at the size of the enemy mothership.

The UNSC New Hope had left slipspace with Naruto world behind it, and the Mothership one hundred thousand kilometers ahead. "8IID, give them hell!"

"Eat this!" 8IID hit the fire button on the turret. A full hour's worth of energy charge fired, diming the lights onboard the ship and causing the sublight drive to shut off for a moment and the slipspace drive to go offline. The deadly laser continued towards the Mothership at light speed.

"It's too late, my laser is almost char…" the member of Roger's race never got to finish, as the deadly laser gutted the Mothership through the front of the ship right in the center of the laser emitter, and shot out the rear, frying the reactor.

"Sayonara." M117 looked on as massive explosions blossomed out of the Mothership. The hacked video COM turned to static just before a massive white and blue flash was visible, which looked as if a small star was born. The numerous warships including several large ones, all which belonged to Roger's race, got caught in the explosion, and were atomized.

The video screen COM activated and the Librarian's face was visible, she is a Forerunner, "Nice shot, there. I thought we were done for. That jerk was gloating for the past hour."

"Good thing we arrived in time, and shut the guy up. Though we still do have the Imperium to deal with." M117 replied.

"True, and with our allies, we will defeat them once and for all." The Librarian finished speaking.

* * *

Three days later, Family Guy world falls to the Imperium.

A week later, the Imperium are defeated by the allied fleets.


End file.
